


a cabin in the woods

by le_american (zanudikkotik)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fukawa is a bestselling author of course, Gen, Kirigiri is a fbi agent??, Pre-Slash, marriage of convenience of kiri and fukawa for marriage benefits, teen bc maybe swearing? and dead animals?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanudikkotik/pseuds/le_american
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Kirigiri is worried her wife is actually a serial killer. So of course she follows her just to make sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a cabin in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb and I'm not sorry.  
> Also yes I only ship Syo and Kiri, not Fukawa and Kiri.

It was the fifth time Kyouko noticed her wife returning home late. At first she thought that Touko had managed to join a book club or something of the like. She felt proud of her shut-at-home spouse for actually setting foot outside- but this was ridiculous. Not only was she coming home at midnight, Kyouko even managed to find blood on her clothes one time.

Of course Kirigiri Kyouko, the best field agent of the FBI, didn’t jump to conclusions. Except these late nights began around a month ago. The serial murders of young men in their 20s happening late at night also began a month ago. The newspapers had dubbed them _the New Jack the Ripper_ and Kyouko was worried. She didn’t believe in coincidences and for once she really wished she did.

She and her wife, Fukawa Touko, the bestselling author of _So Lingers the Ocean_ and many other novels, married out of convenience. The marriage benefits appealed to them both and after a harsh rejection from Touko’s ex-boyfriend Togami Byakuya (yes, _that_ Togami, the billionaire douchebag) they both saw it as a sign to get together. He (dumbass) had admitted to only dating Touko for the _wild?_ sex which Kyouko had never seen and could hardly imagine to be the truth considering Touko was the most mousy person she knew. The break up wasn’t public as their relationship had been a secret that Togami never let the public catch wind of it.

There was no love in their marriage which never worried Kyouko until now. She knew Touko’s type: young twenty-something blond men. The exact profile of the serial killer’s victims. Stabbed and cut to death by large twin scissors. At night around the same time as her sweet Touko was still out there doing god knows what.

So Kyouko was worried.

She knew her wife was having a hard time getting over the rejection. Adding to it, Touko wasn’t an easy person. Due the the bullying in school and other rejections… her wife wasn’t in a very good state of mind. Touko hated herself. She always thought everyone around her was badmouthing her and even tried to badmouth herself first to not give them a chance to do it. That was partially the reason Kyouko actually married her. It helped keep an eye out and try to give back some confidence to her wife. It wasn’t so bad these days. Staying at home had helped Touko turn her thoughts around with all the compliments Kyouko gave her. Now it was just a matter of helping her wife grow back to being accustomed to society. And if anything, their relationship was open- just in case.

Kyouko feared her wife might have gotten worse. Her self-hate had lessened but her hate for her ex-boyfriend might have intensified. Kyouko didn’t want to jump to conclusions but she had to know for sure.

This is why she was currently spying on her wife.

She had taken half the day off work, hid at a local coffee shop not far from her home and waited until she spotted her wife walking to the bus stop. For once her wife’s inability to drive was actually a positive thing. Kyouko exited the coffee shop and got in her car. As soon as Touko got on the bus, she tailed it.

Her suspicion grew as Touko got off and crossed the street to another bus stop. Kyouko had to wait again until this bus came. Her wife ended up going on three buses, the last one taking her to the edge of town and near the… forest.

Kyouko felt a chill run down her spine. This couldn’t be right. Maybe Touko got invested in hiking. But she didn’t have any gear with her except a purse. Maybe there was a building that provided it. No that wasn’t right. At least two if the murders had occurred in these woods- if there was a building, Kyouko would know of it.

Sweat gathered on her forehead and her palms were getting a bit clammy. She tried to stay calm but her heart wasn’t fooled. It was speeding up quite worryingly. A few deep breaths had her calm enough to follow. She got out of the car, locking it manually to not cause a sound. Never being one to turn the other way in face of the truth, Kyouko swallowed and stepped into the forest.

Touko oblivious to being followed wasn’t even trying to hide her steps, pushing forwards with an aggression and carelessly leaving all sorts of evidence. Kyouko nearly found herself wanting to shake her wife and tell her to be more careful… but that would mean helping a criminal.

Kyouko mentally shook her head. This wasn’t good. If push came to shove, would she protect Touko? Would she help a serial killer? She really hoped she was wrong- that for once her suspicions were just a trick of her mind. She didn’t think she’d be standing in a forest at night on a Wednesday if her suspicions were wrong.

Touko came out into a clearing. This area looks to be part of a park with some benches and picnic tables. No one was there.

Was this the final destination? Was Touko waiting for something? or someone? Or maybe she just came here for a breath of fresh air and a feel for a new setting for one of her books. Touko had done stranger things for other novels.

And all of Kyouko’s hopes were crushed.

Touko stuck her hand into her purse pulling out a gun.

Kyouko’s heart froze as her wife leisurely examined the gun before she seemed to be satisfied since she put it back into her purse. Just a minute had passed before Kyouko could make out some heavy footsteps coming from just a few feet away from her. The closer they got, the stiller she stood. She held her breath as the stranger walked by her, thankfully- or not, he didn’t seem to notice her at all.

She let out her breath and concentrated.

The stranger was a young man. As he lit a cigarette, she noticed he was indeed blond and in his twenties. She grimaced. This was looking worse and worse.

She tried to make out what they were talking about but the wind was too loud and their voices very hushed. All she could hear was some mumbling but no concrete words. Kyouko’s pulse kept speeding up every time one of them turned away from the other, just waiting for Touko to strike, to get out her gun and shoot? threaten and kidnap the man? Kyouko wasn’t sure but she was prepared to fight. She didn’t bring her gun with her, hoping she was wrong, that it never got to such drastic measures. She hoped that eight years of happy convenient marriage was enough for her wife to not kill her automatically on the spot. Maybe give her a few minutes before even threatening her with the prospect of dying. But nothing happened. They both shook hands and he left.

This was a relief but Kyouko didn’t let herself relax. This could only mean she wasn’t planning on killing him now. She could always kill him later.

Touko doesn’t stay in the little park for long. Kyouko for a moment thinks she might be heading home but no, she walks off in the opposite direction. Kyouko sees no choice but to follow her deeper into the forest. She keeps her distance as before which strikes her as a pity because Touko begins to mumble to herself. Trying to stay undetected, Kyouko cuts their distance by half, coming way closer than she’d normally dare. Touko’s muttering is still hard to hear but she can at least make out a few words now.

_… drain the blood…_

_still… scissors… cut…_

_need… bigger gun…_

Kyouko’s blood runs cold. She feels a tinge of a metallic taste in her mouth and realizes that she bit into her cheek.

A little wooden cabin comes into view. More of a shed than a cabin even. Without hesitating, Touko takes out a key from the small side pocket in her purse and opens the double doors. The padlock hangs limply on the chair wrapped around one of the door’s handles. It swings left, right, left, _right_ , until it gently stops, all the while silently mocking Kyouko.

Kyouko steels herself waits a few dreadfully slow minutes until she is sure Touko won’t be coming out. She comes closer. Carefully, she pulls back the door without the lock hanging on the chain, opening it just a little. She looks in.

_Blood._

_Guts._

A bucket of _blood_. And _guts_.

Her wife. Her sweet wife is sitting at a table eyeing different types of knives. They look expensive. They look well used.

She hears a noise behind her and panicking she darts to the side of the house, falling down flat on the ground. Out of sight- or so she hopes.

As the footsteps come closer, she pressed into the ground, careful to keep her head down. Once they pass her, only then she slowly lifts her head and looks up.

It’s the man. The blond man from before except this time he has a bag with him. He knocks on the door, gets the answer he needs and comes inside.

Kyouko doesn’t waste time. She quietly stands up and opens the door just a bit once more. She sees Touko still sitting at the table, the knives still here. She sees the back of the guy’s head as he moved to stand near her wife. Touko opens a drawer at the side of the table and…

_Scissors._

Kyouko’s heart thumps in her chest and she swings the door open, screaming Touko to _stop_.

Touko freezes… in the middle of cutting some tough leather.

Kyouko blinks.

She wasn’t prepared for this.

She looks around the room. The walls are mounted with animal heads, and the other much larger table is full of what look to be half finished taxidermied animals. Some are normal and some are a fusion of more than one species.

Her eyes stop at the frowning face of the young man and the raised eyebrow of her wife. Kyouko feels her cheeks heat up. There is no good way to explain what exactly she is doing here.

Touko stick out her tongue as she sighs. She looks like a grumpy puppy. She turns to the guy and speaks.

“I’ll try to finish the deer-bear for next time but here is your chipmunk-bird,” she said, passing a taxidermied half-chipmunk, half-bird thing.

The man takes it, gives her his bag and turns to leave. He gives Kyouko a dirty look as he walks out the door.

“I think we need to talk,” Touko says, calmly. Her intense gaze boring into Kyuoko, making Kyouko want to squirm. “Sit,” she says, motioning to a chair next to her.

Kyouko notes how different her wife sounds but well, she did just crash in, ready to accuse her wife of murder so she is rather justified in her anger.

“First of all, I’m not Fukawa Touko.”

Kyouko blinks, furrowing her brow.

“My name is Syo. When Touko faints or sneezes, I take over. Also yes, I’m interested in taxidermy. No, I’m not a killer,” the not-Touko sounds rather amused as she explains it all to Kyouko.

Kyouko stares at her. Is this a joke? But she sounds serious. Also nothing like Touko. She thinks back to everything and now everything starts making more sense. Then she has a thought.

“What about the gun?” Kyouko asks.

“Fake. Just a precaution. I have licensed rifles though for hunting,” Syo sticks her tongue out.

“Oh.”

Kyouko feels like a fool.

“Why haven’t you told me? Does Touko even know?” Kyouko asks.

“She knows. I didn’t say anything because Touko didn’t want me to,” she shrugged. She suddenly smiled, her eyes sparkling. “I’ve wanted to meet you for a long time now, _darling!_ ” she exclaimed. Her voice took on a more manic tone. It worried Kyouko a bit.

Syo threw her arms around Kyouko, crushing her in a tight embrace.

“God I can’t believe I’m married to such a hottie and I haven't even been allowed to take you out for a test drive! _Darling_ , you find me irresistible, don’t you?” she wagged her eyebrows with a smirk. “Why else would you marry such a dreary person such as Touko?”

Before Kyouko could even reply, Syo was pulling her into a kiss. The heated press of mouths felt like heaven, and she actually whimpered as Syo bit her lip. Maybe being celibate all these years was a mistake.

They broke apart and Syo smirked. Kyouko felt a little dazed, her hair a mess after Syo’s grabbing.

“We should go on a date, _darling!_ ” Syo grinned. “Get to know each other, rekindle our marriage,” she wagged her eyebrows suggestively. “We can even start now!” she exclaimed before attacking the buttons on Kyouko shirt.

 

 

As they walked out of the forest, Kyouko’s arm wrapped around Syo’s waist- Kyouko noticed a parked car that had previously not been there. In fact, no other cars had previously been there at all.

Syo was about to point her gigantic flashlight at the car when someone came up to them.

“Agent Naegi,” he stated. “I’m conducting an investigation. Citizens should leave this area immediately.”

“Mokoto?” Kyouko raised her eyebrows. “What are you doing here?”

The young agent froze. His eyes widening as he looked at the two women.

“Ma’am..?” he asked, bewildered.  

“Yes, Mokoto, it’s Kirigiri, your boss,” Kyouko replied, sounding amused. Noticing him staring at Syo, she added: “This is my wife, Touko.”

Naegi nodded slowly, processing this new information. Kyouko never wore a ring nor shared her personal life so it was always a shock for her coworkers to find out even the smallest of details of her personal life.

“Now, I asked you, what are you doing here?” Kyouko repeated.

“Oh, uh, I got a call about a potential murder happening,” Naegi stammers.

“And no one told me?” Kyouko cocked an eyebrow.

Syo idly stuck out her tongue and waved the flashlight around them. She paused once the beam of light hit Naegi’s car. Kyouko blinked. Half stuffed into Naegi car’s trunk lay the blond man who Syo had been talking to just twenty minutes ago. He was desperately trying to hide the body by standing in front of it. The man was obviously bleeding and unconscious.

“Well… this is awkward,” Naegi’s rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

Kyouko wasted no time in tackling him to the floor. Thank god she always had her handcuffs on her. She just tried not to think what those handcuffs were previously used for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if Syo seems too ooc but I just don't even know. I hardly care either by this point. I've only seen Dangan Ronpa 1 and that was ages ago. *shrugs* whatever


End file.
